Broken Dreams and New Relatons
by My second account for M rated
Summary: A one-shot and my first story. Its an AU fic about something happening to Jewel on the first day after she was released from the conservation center


**A.N.- This is my first story (on this account that is), and I'd really love some fed back. Its just a one-shot I was inspired to write after reading stories by Ghostofinu, Friend Killer and the son of blu and jewel. This didn't take too long to write but it did take a lot of patience, and I'd really appreciate it if you just accept that this is probably going to fail, and just helped me fix my stories that I will write in the future. I'm out of patience with this one. Anyway time to get this started, and please remember to review. I 3 reviews.**

Twas the first night of Blu and Jewel's new lives together. They had just their new home, and they were just starting to fall asleep. They laid there looking at the ceiling knowing in their hearts that this was what they wanted every night for the rest of their lives to be like. Neither of them knew that their dreams of a peaceful night together would be shattered in a few hours. As they finally fell asleep the sinister plot which was destined to end their hope of having peace, and tranquility every night was set in motion.

Three birds met in an alley not far from a local market which had just closed. The taller saw a dumpster that had just been emptied and decided that it was the safest place to meet. He called over the other two with a quick and quite whistle. All there flew up into the dumpster, and landed safely on the bottom. The smallest one flipped on a flashlight that the largest one was carrying. All there birds smiled they all knew the plan, but just to make sure everyone knew it step by step the medium sized bird started talking. He explained the in great detail, and just the thoughts that each bird received from the review of their plan made them eager to get the plan in motion. They flew in an awkward manner, which was mainly due to how tired they were. Not that they were tired of flying, but because it was past mid-night, and heaven knows that birds that are sleepy tend to crash. Luckily none of the deviants crashed along the way, and even being as delirious as they were. They still managed to arrive there safely. They approached the entrance to the hollow with such amazing stealth that there was no possible way that anyone could have heard them enter.

As soon as they entered the hollow they saw the precious jewel that they were searching for, Jewel. The largest bird grabbed a wash rag that was tied to its left talon, and untied it. Then he used the wash rag and stuck it in Jewel mouth to prevent her from screaming. Next the Large one took the back of his talon, and whacked it on the back of Blu's head repeatedly for a good thirty to thirty five second, rendering poor old Blu unconscious. While the largest bird was finishing up he assault on Blu, the smallest bird grabbed the feathers of Jewel's left wing in his beak and ripped them out to prevent her from flying, and the medium sized bird did the same to Jewel's right wing's feathers. Finally the largest bird walked over to Jewel and grabbed some twine that was wrapped around his right talon, and tied it around her legs after untying it from himself.

The largest bird then grabbed Jewel in his talons and the trio took off to one of their secret hide outs which was just a mere five minuet flight. They flew in the shape of a triangle, as most birds do, while fantasizing about what they planned to do to Jewel after they arrived. The smallest one was going to eat her pus** with a passion. The medium had a fetish about wings, and beaks, so he was planning on rubbing her rub her wings on his d*** while he was making out with her. The large one planned on waiting till the other two were done. Then he was going to have the small on lick his c*** for about twenty five seconds, and then he was gonna step in and take out her hymen. Then he sock it to her until he was satisfied. By the time their fantasies were over, they had arrived at their secret base. The largest one landed next to their stash, after dropping Jewel just a few feet away from him, and he pulled out a piece of thin rope and a metal pole. He then proceeded to tie Jewel to the metal pole, while the other two were jacking off to the sight of Jewel being helplessly tied up. The purpose of this was to get their first erection, which normally didn't last as long as all the ones after that, out of the way so they could fulfill their sexual fantasies without fear of ejaculating too soon. Premature orgasms always ruin things in life. As they neared their climaxes they positioned their erect penises near Jewel, so they could see their nice white semen all over her gorgeous body. By this time Jewel was crying, and this only added to the three male birds pleasure.

"Oh my. Look at those hot wings on 'hot wings'!" the medium sized bird named Pedro, a red crested Cardinal, said in a seductive tone

As he said that, the smallest bird, named Nico flew up, and licked up all the tears flowing from Jewel's mouth and said. " Yes! Keep crying b****. Your tears are so yummy."

While all this was going on, Rafael, the largest bird in the trio, was just getting to obtain his erection. He smiled as he gave it a few rubs for luck. It was rock hard by the time Nico got to work on Jewel's almost flawless vagina, and by the time Pedro was using Jewel's right wing to massage his genitals Rafael was dripping pre-***. As the other two horny birds finished up their time with Jewel Rafael was going through what he planned to do to Jewel.

"This will be much better than the lose slu* Eva. She's such as mouthy b****. All she does is nag me, and how many times have we had sex in our courtship? One! One F****** time. Only Sopia is my child the rest are some strangers. Does she really think that I'm that dumb. Well I'm done with her sh**."

Finally Pedro finished, and Nico gave Rafael a few quick licks to give his d*** some lube.

Rafael walked up to Jewel, and gave her a quick smile before jabbing his c*** in her vagina. Jewel was just staring at him at this point, because he hadn't quite reached her hymen yet, but Rafael had only stuck the first two inches of his penis in her, and he still had three more inches to go. Jewel's hymen on the other hand was only one inch away.

Rafael took a deep breath, and then shoveled the rest of his penis in her opening. Jewel flinched with pain, and tears flowed down her face so fast she looked similar to Niagara Falls. Rafael was finally getting her open a bit, so he pulled out a bit and then rammed his manhood back in her. This was too much for Jewel, she started squirming, which actually acted as a vibrator to Rafael's d*** which only encouraged him to go faster. Now as Rafael is cramming his penis in Jewel's vagina, Jewel realizes that there is no escape from Rafael's dominance/. Rafael realized he could only go so fast while standing so he pulled out for a minuet and took Jewel down from the pole, but kept the leg restrains, and washrag muzzle on. He now had complete control of her body. He then laid on top of her, and began thrusting into her again. His hip looked like a blur to Nico, and Pedro. He was quite athletic from all of his time spent chasing, and disciplining over twenty kids. He continued to pound her vagina until suddenly he felt her orgasm on his stick. He moaned as he felt it cloak his pride. He then continued to stick it to Jewel only at a faster rate, and with more force. Pedro, and Nico heard the pounding of Rafael's pelvis against Jewel's lower body. As Rafael speed up his pace again Jewel, started buckling her hips against Rafael's. Rafael was soon in a dream, and stopped. Jewel used this time to rip free of the restrains. Then she rolled Rafael over, and started humping his d***.

Rafael was shocked. Why was his rape victim on top of him? He thought about it for a second and then decided just to accept that this was actually happening.

Rafael just laid there while Jewel continued hump him. She climaxed again on his penis. He used this time to flip her back over. He then continued to pound it to her at unbelivable speed . He eventually got so tired he started huffing and puffing. Jewel flipped him back over, and with in a few second Rafael released all of his seeds into her, and Jewel reached her third climax.

They laid there with each other unaware that Nico, and Pedro had already fell asleep. They fell asleep together in each others wings.

***Hopefully you guys at least liked my story, and please remember to review***


End file.
